


is our secret safe tonight?

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Camboy!Dan, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, there's actually penetration this time, what else oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was as weird as the first time signing into the obscure website. Palming the growing bulge in his shorts, Dan checked the time once more; he wanted to be consistent, keep some sort of schedule. He’d noticed with some weeks experience that 11 p.m. on fridays suited most men with a loaded credit card the best to watch a 20-something year old nameless boy on the internet somewhere in the world fuck himself senseless by the click of their finger.</i>
</p><p>Or: That time I fell in love with the semi-realistic idea of Dan as an anonymous camboy and then I made Phil walk in on him mid-show.<br/><i>(sequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9119056">"hold me hard and mellow"</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	is our secret safe tonight?

It was as weird as the first time signing into the obscure website. Palming the growing bulge in his shorts, Dan checked the time once more; he wanted to be consistent, keep some sort of schedule. He’d noticed with some weeks experience that 11 p.m. on fridays suited most men with a loaded credit card the best to watch a 20-something year old nameless boy on the internet somewhere in the world fuck himself senseless by the click of their finger.

Phil had been sitting in the lounge for an hour already, but Dan could tell from the loud audio coming from the TV that 1) he was still there and 2) he’d be sitting there for at least another hour re-watching Spider-Man 3. He had unfortunately gotten kind of used to Phil being out at this time and day - as was probably the case for most dating, married or roommate plagued guys on the site - leaving him alone for a couple hours to writhe on his bed in front of 50 people or so. Tonight, he figured he’d just have to work around it. Because he _did_ already have his awesome routine, and he _needed_ to be a little consistent.

The nervosity - going easier on him than the first time but still clearly there - built a knot in his stomach together with his arousal as he turned his webcam on for the private show, hand still outside his shorts, running his fingers along the clothed outline of his dick. A few viewers trickled in almost immediately, only a couple seconds passing before they started leaving their dirty, sometimes strange and sometimes just strangely friendly dozens of messages.

“Hey, guys”, he said, trying half-heartedly to distort his voice to remain anonymous while also keeping it down a bit. “You all doing good?”

Phil would probably think he was doing a live show anyway. Which, in reality, he kind of was.

Some honest replies rolled in; some guys just kept to telling him to pull his fucking shorts off already. He didn’t really care to read it all. He liked being a tease, just there for his own fun time. He liked imagining them all hungrily staring at him while writing out their chat messages, competing with each other, cocks twitching when he replied to some of them aloud. He liked feeling needed, desired, without actually having to deal with any of them.

He also enjoyed using the money they tipped him to buy expensive clothing that he could pull off layer by layer in the next show; he found himself getting tipped more since that had started. 

For this night’s occasion he was, however, dressed in a plain grey T-shirt and a pair of black shorts, seemingly very tight at the moment. He started tugging at the waistband, sliding them down over his ass. He leaned on his elbows over his bed, arching his back so he could show off his black brand boxers, his perky ass in perfect view on the browser. 

“You like this?” he whispered, voice breathy, tension over his cock from the fabric running tight around his groin. “You wanna see more?”

He rubbed his cock through his shorts, thrusting slowly and gently into the air, emitting soft sighs and moans. He waited for some sort of response in the comments. A £10 tip with the words “let me see you stretch that little ass of yours” turned out to be just about enough.

He pulled his shirt over his head, turned around and lay down on his stomach to hide the parts of his body he was still self conscious of, on the black blanket he had to put over his bedsheets in order not to ruin his sheets and for fear of being recognized from the familiar grey pattern. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers between his index fingers and thumbs, pulling them down slowly, a delicate gasp escaping his lips. The creamy pale skin looked good in the bright lights from his macbook, and he grinded against his duvet without having to be told to. He bit his lip, his cheeks flushing red; he was getting needy, and, if he didn’t start getting himself off, would soon become whiny too.

He checked the chat for encouraging comments before pulling his shorts and boxers off completely, kicking them off his ankles and onto the floor. His legs already felt weaker as he pulled one of them up, knee nearly touching his chest as he shifted to show the view for the people behind the screen. The familiar buzz from the TV in the lounge made him feel confident enough to dare smack himself on top of his ass, the sound filling the air together with another soft moan in the shape of a swear. He was showing the bottom of his face, his chin and pink, full lips, as he put two fingers in his mouth and started sucking them gently, wetting them up to the knuckle. Satisfied, he brought them around his body, inserting one into his ass as his mouth fell open and he pulled his bent leg closer to his body. He hissed, immediately inserting a second finger, showing the suddenly very excited men of the chat how well he could have taken their assumed big dicks right then and there.

He started sliding his fingers out then thrusting back in, going slow at first, slick and steady movements. Then faster; fucking himself, moaning and gasping just a little louder, as loud as he dared just so that he wouldn’t go crazy. He felt his fringe going curly from the slight glistening sweat on his forehead, suddenly very grateful he wasn’t allowed to show his chin up. He looked over his shoulder to the chat, a tip of 20 pounds telling him to stretch himself further catching his attention, making him smirk. He inserted a third, dry finger, swearing between gritted teeth, shuddering at the feeling of being so full. So full and used up, everyone watching him. He started rocking his body, meeting his fingers and slamming together, trying hard to find his prostate. He watched the chat fill with comments of how hot he was, how good he was doing and, fuck, was he a sucker for praise. His dick was leaking with precum, slapping against his stomach with each movement, though he kept from touching himself to enjoy the show for just a little longer. 

Just as he had his head thrown back, breathing ragged and about to start relieving his aching, wet cock from the pressure, a ray of light suddenly cast over his bed as his door creaked open. He spun around, in such shock he even initially forgot to pull out of himself, and he realized he’d been so lost in the moment he hadn’t noticed the sound of the TV turning off.

Phil stood wide-eyed, lips parted in surprise, only half-way past the threshold. Dan swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Suddenly afraid to move.

“Please go”, he mouthed, inaudible, just barely visible in the dim lights. He shook his head quickly. “I’m-”

But then his eyes drifted down to something taking a shape in the shadows; a bulge in the front of Phil’s jeans. His eyes widened, unsure of how to even react. His jaw dropped a little and he realized he was staring. Glancing over at the laptop instead, the comments were questioning; Phil wasn’t even visible. 

Not yet.

Pushing his hair out of his face in a way that could make Dan’s knees go weak at any time of the day, Phil took a step further into his room, and then another one. His eyes shifted from the laptop on his bed to Dan. Dan’s face, his blank eyes, then his glistening body.

“Looks like fun”, he spoke lowly. He stepped into view, admiring himself in the browser window. Dan’s jaw was just hanging slack at this point, staring at him in the dark as he started rubbing over his hard-on, watching himself on screen, apparently getting the drill of that his face couldn’t show. Or he just chose that himself. “Lonely, though.”

He started unzipping his jeans, unbuttoning them and letting them hang open around his sharp hips. Dan’s dick twitched as the dark trousers slid down his thighs and revealed a boner stretching out the fabric of his boxers underneath, the head of his cock just nearly peaking through the top of the waistband.

Phil looked at him again, cocked an eyebrow. “Can I join you?”

Dan nodded breathlessly, shuffling back on the bed to allow Phil to kneel down between his legs after his trousers had ended up on the floor. Dan smiled sheepishly at him, only showing their bodies neck down to the viewers as Phil leaned in to kiss him, sloppily but still feeling so, so good. They immediately started making out with tongue, heated, hungrily; Phil being very much aware of how needy Dan was feeling at the moment. He bit Dan’s lip playfully, grinded against him ever so gently but the friction against his exposed dick still made Dan whimper, eyes tightly closed and chest heaving. Dan quickly moved his hands to Phil’s ass, wanting to direct the movements, but they both already knew Phil was far too much in charge for that. 

Phil started unbuttoning his short-sleeved shirt as he moved his mouth to kiss Dan's neck, making him have to fight hard against the urge to arch his back. Neck kissing made him go fucking crazy and he immediately just wanted to moan and writhe beneath Phil, come undone right before him. He wrapped his arms around Phil and squinted at the screen, trying hard to focus, and between the the many variations of “wish I was him” was the outstanding command of “he needs to fuck you”. 

Dan smirked at that, mess he was.

“Oh”, he said quietly, and Phil realized after he’d pulled away how he was talking to the camera. “You want him to fuck me?”

Phil grinned, meeting his eyes. He spoke in a low, slightly rugged voice, hands travelling down Dan’s sides. 

“Well. Do _you_ want me to?”

Dan bit his lip, looking down with a slight smirk playing across his lips, playing it off as being totally innocent. Phil took him by surprise as he suddenly pushed him forward, pinning his shoulders down onto the mattress. He kneeled on top of him, his knees pushing his thighs apart. “You need to be fucked? Good and hard?”

Dan couldn’t do anything but nod again, quickly making sure their faces were out of view. “Yeah. Fuck me.”

“Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand”, Phil mumbled, against his neck again, biting his sweet spot between his collarbone and jawline. “Make them all see what a little slut you are for my cock.”

Dan tilted his head back with a gasp, exposing more room for Phil to do whatever he pleased on. Phil sucked on the skin, seemingly determined to leave bruises and marks, suddenly appearing to be very possessive. In a haze, Dan immediately fell in love with the idea and scratched Phil’s lower back harshly each time he bit too hard, loving to trace his fingertips over the red welts rising over the milky pale skin as Phil left kisses over the equally sore parts of his neck.

Dan felt Phil’s hand move down from the stern grip over his shoulder down to his waist, fingers ghosting down the skin, making him shudder under the touch. Phil chuckled, muffled, kissed his jaw then moved his mouth to his ear.

“God, Dan”, he whispered, only audible for him alone, raising his hand and moving it down his abdomen. “I always took you for being a slut, but this is quite outstanding. Whoring yourself out like this.”

He ran a finger down the full length of his cock, head to base, leaving goosebumps all over Dan’s body in the process, his breath hitching in his throat. Dan grabbed onto the blanket spread, clenching his fists. “Please…”

“So many people watching you beg for me”, Phil drawled, squeezing his hard shaft in his palm. “Should we put on a good show for them?”

He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and Dan covered his mouth with his hand, biting down hard on his index finger. He nodded, mumbling something incoherent. Phil brought his other hand to tilt Dan’s chin up and meet his eyes.

“I’d suck you off”, Phil sneered, “but I think you must have some sort of anonymity kink bunched up with that thing for being watched. Couldn’t let that ruin your little fantasy, could we?”

Dan just closed his eyes. He reached for his swollen cock, begging for attention, but Phil snatched his wrist away and pinned it to his side.

“Nuh-uh”, he cooed. “I don’t think you’ve quite deserved it.”

“ _Fuck_ ”, Dan whimpered, bucking his hips in search for Phil’s to clash into. “Ah, fuck, _please_. Do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Phil mused. Dan opened his eyes to see a smug look on his face as he looked over Dan’s body. “You’ll do whatever I tell you to, huh?”

Dan nodded quickly, face hot and body aching. The laptop light cast new types of shadows over Phil’s face, making him look devilish. 

“Well... You don’t happen to have any lube in here, do you?”

Dan silently leaned to the side and pulled out a bottle from the bottom of his nightstand, under a scatter of papers and a bunch of other random things. He threw it on the bed, cherry-scented, followed by a pack of condoms to join beside them.

Phil sneered at him; cherry was kind of their thing.

He rubbed the front of his boxers, the almost see-through material like a teaser for what was still kept hidden. He ripped open the condom package and pulled himself out of the slit opening in the front of his boxers, easily rolling the condom on, then wrapped his hand around himself. Dan couldn’t do anything but stare.

He spat in his hand and started jerking himself off. “Wanna ride this?”

He had a concentrated look on his face, biting his lip, and god was he fucking _massive_. The way he was thrusting that thick, veiny cock into his hand, grunting slightly under his breath. It really made Dan go fucking crazy. 

“Yeah”, he mumbled, in total awe over the sight of it alone. “Mm. Wanna ride that big dick of yours.”

“Yeah? Wanna bounce on it like the little cockslut you are?”

Dan reached for it, putting his fingertips lightly on the head, and Phil drew a sharp breath. He slowed down the movement of his hand to see Dan’s own hand carefully wrap all around it. 

“Want you to fuck me”, he whispered, jerking him off slowly. “Please. Wanna be fucked with the big cock.”

He flicked his eyes up at Phil, saw him grit his teeth before nodding, almost as if to himself. He got off of Dan and lied down beside him on the blanket. Dan got up at the same time, kneeling next to him. He squirted some lube into his hand and threw the bottle onto the floor, then jerked Phil off more. 

Phil put his hands to his face, the balls of his hands over his closed eyes. Mumbling. “God, you’ll make me cum by just looking so goddamn gorgeous.”

Dan actually felt himself blush slightly.

He got on top of Phil, knees on the sides of his body, dick still in his hand as he positioned himself on top. He checked the laptop, and god, it looked so fucking hot. _They_ looked so fucking hot. He also came to notice how many tips they were getting. Perhaps this should be an annual thing; he figured he’d quite enjoy that.

He lowered himself onto Phil, the size stretching him out even further than he’d previously done himself. Perhaps even more than he ever had, and he’d tried some messed up things while home alone and horny out of his mind. He put his arms in front of him on the mattress for balance support, his head thrown back, wincing. 

“Ooh, fuck”, he hissed, “you’re _sofuckingbig_. Shit.”

“You’re doing so good, babe”, Phil murmured, taking one of his shaken hands into his and caressing the back of it with his thumb, soothingly. “Good boy. Taking it so well.”

Dan closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sting of pain up his spine while attempting all the same to relax. He started slowly moving back up, then down again. Phil put his hands on his hips instead, directing his movements ever so slightly, prompting him silently to go quicker, deeper. 

“ _Hng_ , I’m so fucking _full_ ”, Dan whined. He put his hands over Phil’s instead, straightening himself up. “So _big_ …”

“Big enough for you?” Phil mocked, thrusting up into him, making Dan gasp in surprise.

“Oh, fuck yeah”, he moaned. “Biggest dick I’ve ever taken. Want it all inside me.”

He started trying to roll his hips instead, trying to get a rhythm going. Sloppily, uneven. He loved the feeling of being so full, feeling so _used_. All those people watching him get absolutely fucking wrecked to bits. 

He muttered and swore more under his breath, working himself open. It wasn’t like he’d expected himself to be a pornstar but he’d kind of expected it to work a little better. He slowly managed to bounce a little, his cock slapping against his stomach again, making obscene, wet sounds. He closed his eyes, concentrating, but he knew he was still going very slow and awkwardly. 

Phil suddenly closed the laptop, and the slight click made Dan’s head snap to the side.

“Huh?”

“Yeah”, was all he gave for an explanation before gently pushing Dan off of him. “Wanna show me that pretty ass again?”

Dan shuddered as Phil’s pre-cum and lube covered dick slid out of him. He quickly nodded, confused, scrambled up and rolled over on his stomach again. The position he’d been in just about 10 minutes earlier when he was still thinking he was just going to finish himself off, sign out and go to sleep. He winced a little as his already achy cock pressed against the raw cloth beneath him.

Suddenly he felt Phil’s hands on the sides of his hips, pulling his waist up so he was standing on all fours. A bit startled, he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Phil push into him. Dan pretty much screamed in the mixture of surprise, discomfort and somewhere in the middle: pleasure.

“No offense, babe, but you looked a little distracted”, Phil said slamming into him, hard and fast. He grabbed a fistfull of Dan’s hair, pulling his head back, and he leaned forward before he whispered in his ear. “Though I must admit, I got a little jealous, too. After all, you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

Dan didn’t have to answer. He just moaned, something high-pitched and close to a whimper. Phil snickered behind him.

“At least now I know you’ll be screaming my name when you cum.”

He let go of his now completely curly hair and Dan’s head fell forward again, mouth hanging open. He flinched and winced when Phil suddenly smacked his ass and he felt his dick twitch again. Fuck, he never realized how much he liked it rough before. The sound of their skin slamming together, fast and wet. It made him suddenly feel his orgasm curl in his stomach.

“F-fuck, Phil”, he groaned, panting. “You’re so good. I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum so fucking _hard_.”

Phil’s response was to hit his prostate right on, making him scream in pleasure again. Phil intertwined his fingers in his brunet hair and forced his face down into the bed. Dan moaned, turning his head upwards to gasp for breath.

“Come for me, then”, Phil demanded, punctuating each syllable with a rough thrust at just the right angle: “Come-you-fu-cking-slut.”

Dan only had time to wrap his fingers around his swollen member and messily stroke a few jagged times before he came, stomach clenching, toes curling, his dick throbbing in his hand and spraying all over the blanket as he moaned and whimpered alternately into the mattress, Phil’s name thrown into different variations of whatever sentences his screwed up mind could make up at the time being. He saw fucking stars when he, only half-aware, heard Phil stutter and moan loudly behind him, slamming hard into him one last time before the thrusts started becoming sloppier and slower, riding his orgasm out. 

Phil pulled out of him and Dan collapsed, panting, thighs trembling and, well, his whole body aching in general. He heard the sound of something hitting the rubbish bin before Phil lay down beside him, staring at the ceiling and catching his breath. Dan came to remember the live stream, and he wondered how many angry old men he’d have to virtually confront after the strange, abrupt ending. But just as quickly as the thought had entered his mind, it left him again, and instead he focused on the important things in life: like putting an arm around Phil and snuggling into his side. 

“That was… fun”, he tried, then laughed at the attempt. “Ugh, you know. Whatever.”

Phil smiled down at him, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. Fool still had his blinking shirt on, unbuttoned and weirdly moist. For some reason unknown, Dan still loved nuzzling into him.

“Yeah well, that’s for certain”, Phil replied. “You’re okay though, right?”

“Mhm. More than okay.”

Dan sighed calmly; he couldn’t even bother joking about it, but he knew they would the next morning. He smiled up at Phil, and Phil smiled back. Then he quickly leaned in and kissed the top of his head. 

The room smelled like cherry and Dan came to realize that, if he didn’t enough already, he’d always associate that scent with sex from that moment on. Very, very awesome sex.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE GATHER AROUND FOR A SHOW~~  
> Please leave kudos/comment if you liked it because I am a very insecure human being. Oh yeah and how offensive is it really to even mention cherry within this fandom?


End file.
